fictspediafandomcom-20200214-history
Tales of School Superheroes
In a world where superheroes are real, there are times when the normal average student are faced with a new challenge and power. The magical tools were distributed equally in the world that chose individuals who seemed worthy (Stardashian, 2089). But with this new power, responsibility was an even further role. As the wise Aunt Benny said, “Great responsibility allows follows great power.” (Parker, 2005) How "The Pager" Started Tom was in the MLK library looking for a particular book, he saw a book that stood out from the rest. Tom went and took the book off the shelf, and he was surprised that it was glowing green. He opened the book and started turning pages and near the end he cut his finger on one of the pages. Tom felt sharp pain and felt dizzy, but Tom brushed it off. He returned the book and continued looking for his book. Once he found his book, he had to open to page 1111 and was prepared to search and flip through pages until he found the page but when he opened the book, it opened automatically to page 1111. Tom was surprised and thought it was just luck, but over the next few days he noticed that every time he opened a book with a page number in mind, the book would open to the page he wanted it too. He thought this was strange so he went back to the library and did it on every book and it always turned to the right page.He researched and found an article that was featured the famous superhero, Superbman. According to the superhero, “powers could be obtained from ancient magical tools” (Lane, 2205). After reading this, he realized he must have gained this unique power when he cut his finger on the strange book the other day. He did further research and found an encyclopedia article about superhero testing. Some superheroes were able to obtain powers from magical objects. However, the testing concluded that 3% of the world’s superheroes were the result from these objects (Spark p.204). Tom deduced that the objects must have been the ancient magical tools. Considering his luck, Tom decided to use his powers for good and from then on, was known as The Pager! Now every student at San Jose State won’t have to worry if they can’t find the right page right away, they just have to activate their pager and The Pager will come and open your book for you. The Ink Spinner's Story Josh was always good at spinning his pen around his finger in class and always taught others how to do it. He enjoyed spinning it because it allowed him to critically think for his school work. Josh wasn’t perfect, but he was decent. He knew that only 10% of the all college students in the world can spin pens around their finger, so he cherished his ability (Haimerej, 2178, p.9). Josh also read a book that stated pen spinning “allows for the mind to acquire more concentration” (Rolyat, 2121, p. 21). It came in handy when he was bored in class or had to do classwork, but when he dropped it, the noise from the pen would distract the class, resulting in him becoming embarrassed. One day when Josh got on the bus, a strange homeless man sat next to him. The man had a weird looking pen that was glowing green. The homeless man started acting weird and playing with the pen when suddenly ink was accidentally squirted onto Josh's face. The ink quickly absorbed into Josh’s skin and disappeared along with the pen. The homeless man left the scene bewildered, and Josh dismissed it as a mistake. He got home 10 minutes later and fell asleep. When he woke up the next morning, he saw that a pen was spinning in his hand and was able to spin it multiple times. At one point, he spun the pen 7 and 11 times around his finger. He decided to test his power and the entire bumpy bus ride the pen spinned without so much thinking. He researched at the MLK library about spinning abilities. He discovered that a magical tool called the inko tool granted the ability to spin pens and produce massive concentrations (Ngyor, 2222, p. 22). With his new skill, Josh used his power of maximum concentration to come up with the answers for the math questions. More importantly, however, the class will not have to be disturbed by the constant noise of a pen dropping. REFERENCES Haimerej, M. (2178, November) Statistics of Intriguing, yet Useless Topics. Seattle, Washington: Armazon. Lane, L. (2205). “Interview with the glorious Superbman.” Retrieved September 14, 2300, from www.interviewasuperhero.net. Ngyor, F. (2222). Inko Tool of Mystery. New York, NY: Syracuse. Parker, P. (2005). “Best Quotes of my Life.” Retrieved September 14, 2300, from www.ilovemyuncle.edu Rolyat, N. (2121). The Art of Spinning: from Pens to Drumsticks. San Jose, CA: Pear, Inc. Spark, T. (2045). Magical Objects: What are they and how do they work? In Magical Objects for Dummies. (4, pp. 200 - 250). Philadelphia, PA: Liberty Bell, Inc. Stardashian, S. (2089). Mystical objects that landed on our planet. Metropolis, NY: Daily ‘ Universe.